Tres Tristes Tigres
by Blacktail
Summary: Primer fic, one shot HoroXRen, homofobicos fuera.Algo angsty, y un poco de violencia.


Ok, aquí van las explicaciones. No contiene nada fuerte, pero sigue siendo yaoi (hombre / hombre).Homo fóbicos, pa' juera'. Los numeritos al lado de las palabras son notas mías.

Shaman king y/o sus personajes no me pertenecen.

(1)-Ren imagina que Horo comienza a sentirse atraído por una mujer, ninguna en especial.

(2)-por que no podía llorar? Por que Vivian en un departamento. Los vecinos son muy entrometidos . .

(3)- es algo así como 'jalar' las cuerdas.

(4)- así se les dice a los puestos donde venden cosas en los eventos.

(5)- O sea, cerebro.

Tres Tristes Tigres

-Tampoco podré estar este fin de semana.

Tomo las llaves del carro y se acerco para despedirse.

Desde hacia unos meses todo (_o casi todo_) era tormento. Ren no podía evitar torturarse psicológicamente con cosas desagradables que pudieran haber ocasionado eso. O que lo estuvieran ocasionando.

-Hm.

No pudo evitar imaginarse a una joven de su edad de cabello largo y castaño, con cuerpo bien proporcionado y una dulce sonrisa (1).Sacudió su cabeza para borrar esa imagen de su mente.

- Esta bien.

-Ren, no te molestes conmigo, tengo responsabilidades para con la banda, yo me comprometí y debo ir, ya soy un adulto y...

-Si, si, lo se. No estoy molesto, es que recordé que no había terminado algo.-Dijo cerrando los ojos para ocultar su mentira. ¿Responsabilidad? Solo era una maldita banda, ni siquiera es un trabajo. Pero bueno, 'mas vale no discutir' pensó Ren.'Es muy delicado'.'Además es algo que le gusta...'

-Bueno, nos vemos, tengo que estar en el escenario en 40 minutos.-Miró el reloj.-Mierda..!Bueno, nos vemos luego, adiós Ren!

Se despidió con una sonrisa. Salió hacia la parte baja del departamento, subió al carro y arranco a su 'concierto'.

Ren que quedo en donde estaba sin habla.

-¡Ni un maldito beso de despedida!-Grito a la nada. Solo el mismo fue testigo de su desplante.

Se volvió a la habitación; necesitaba darse un baño, estaba a punto de llorar.

-¿Por qué te amo?

Tenia la vista perdida. Parado debajo de la regadera, comenzó a divagar.

"Ya ni te despides. Llegas, hola¿como estas, que bien...Ni un abrazo, ni un beso, una caricia que diga "te amo".Nada. Llevamos juntos mucho tiempo¡¡Pero eso no significa que esas cosas sean innecesarias!."

Apretó los ojos. El puñetazo contra la pared había sido una estupidez, pero poco le importo; se sentía demasiado mal. Quería llorar desconsoladamente sin que nadie le preguntara "Ren¿Pero que tienes¿Por qué lloras?" (2).Odiaba que la gente hiciera eso. ¿Que no podía alguien desahogarse sin que nadie lo molestara? Al parecer, no.

Siguió pesando en lo indiferente que se había vuelto, de lo poco importante que se le hacian las caricias; era mas sencillo llegar y tocarlo (o tomarlo); ¿para que los roces suaves de su piel? De cualquier forma terminarían haciendo lo mismo. Ningún detalle, ni un abrazo por la espalda; ningún beso en el cuello, uno de esos que lo volvían loco cada vez que Horo pasaba sus labios por la parte trasera de su cuello, esa hermosa sensación que oscila entre la pasión y el amor. Cada vez que hacia eso, Ren se volvía para lanzarse sobre el, lanzarse a su cuello y besarlo hasta tumbarlo al suelo.

Abrió los ojos. Se dio cuenta de que estaba sentado en el piso, con los brazos rodeándole las piernas, y llorando. Lloraba a mares pero solo un único sollozo salió de el. "_si alguien merece tus lagrimas, nunca te hará llorar_". Sonrió amargamente. ¿Cuántas veces no había escuchado esa frase tan usada? Si era cierto¿cuántas veces no había llorado durante las noches sin que Horo se diera cuenta¿Cuántos llantos y frases de dolor había tapado con una sonrisa o un gemido de placer para que el no se diera cuenta de que se moría por dentro? Y¿quién o que había sido el causante? Si Horo no merecía sus lagrimas, ya lo había hecho llorar demasiadas veces. Y alguien que las merece no te hará llorar.

¿O si?

Salió de la ducha enredado en una toalla blanca que caía hasta sus caderas. Se miro en el espejo que estaba empotrado en la pared del baño. Ojos rojos e hinchados; expresión de dolor. De impotencia, por no poder hacer nada para matar su sufrimiento. Por que por mas que lo lastimara y lo hiciera sufrir no podía dejar de amarlo.

Maldijo el día en que se cambio de escuela y entro en la que conocería a Horo.¿por qué tuvo que conocerlo, desearlo, amarlo? No se arrepentía, pero era tan frustrante como haberle regalado una joya invaluable a una hermosa quinceañera y que la amara mas que a nada en el mundo, pero con el tiempo la guardara en su alhajero. La sigue teniendo ahí, pero no le presta atención.

Odiaba que cada vez que llegaba se quería acostar con el. Simplemente llegaba y se le subía encima. ¿Qué paso con la ternura¿con las caricias¿con esas frases tan sencillas y bellas? Antes, cuando se portaba distinto, lo abrazaba y le decía al oído: "_te amo_".Cada vez que se lo decía, las lagrimas saltaban de sus ojos, y lo único que alcanzaba a articular era un "_gracias_." El nudo en su garganta le impedía decir otra cosa, y solo atinaba a besarlo apasionadamente.

-No...

Se negó a si mismo mientras se medio vestía. Se sentó en la orilla de la cama, frente al televisor. Seguramente varios canales estarían pasando el evento de música. El concierto donde estaría Horo.

------------------------------------------------------------

-Damn..! (_demonios..!_) voy a llegar tarde --!

Estaciono su jaguar en su lugar reservado, tomo el forro que contenía su guitarra y salió disparado hacia el vestíbulo. Corriendo escaleras arriba, comenzó a jadear por el esfuerzo. Abrió de un portazo y vio a los demás preparándose para salir.

-¡FALTAN CINCO MINUTOS¡¿¡QUE TE PIENZAS DE LA VIDA HOROKEU?

-Lo siento Silver, había mucho trafico!

-suspiro Esta bien; apresúrate, los demás ya están listos. con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Salió corriendo al escenario con su guitarra colgando del hombro izquierdo; esta era su oportunidad para tener fama y darse a conocer internacionalmente. La emoción lo carcomía por dentro: estaba listo.

Salieron los integrantes y el publico enardeció. Silbidos, gritos y chillidos les dieron la bienvenida al escenario. Horo sonrió y tomo el micrófono.

-Perdón por el retraso, tuve algunas dificultades técnicas.-Dicho esto cerro el ojo pícaramente. Risas generales.

-¡VA!-

Un estruendo se escucho en el atrio; los dedos de Horo se movían magistralmente sobre las cuerdas. Esas manos que de igual manera delineaban las formas de Ren, en ese jugueteo romántico antes de hacerlo suyo. Esas mismas manos que tomaban su rostro cuando estaba triste y no lo quería demostrar, lo besaba, y entre frases a medias le contaba todo, gracias a ese gesto tan simple y tierno. Las mismas que acariciaban su cabello violáceo cuando se recostaba en su pecho, y las que pasaba por sus labios para sentir esa suavidad como de seda. Las mismas que ahora lo toman por los hombros, mientras besa su espalda, deseoso de acostarse con el. Estando de espaldas, bajaba con tristeza su mirada y ahogaba sus ganas de llorar. Cuando sus manos lo volvían y quedaban cara acara, Ren fingía una mirada provocativa y una sonrisa similar. Y le seguía el juego. Y fingía; fingía el placer y los gemidos, las caricias vacías. Horo quedaba satisfecho y se dormía a su lado, sobre el brazo de Ren, y este acariciaba sus cabellos hasta que se quedaba dormido; era entonces cuando comenzaba a llorar silenciosamente. Lloraba, y acariciaba a Horo mientras lo hacia, y pensaba en todo lo que atormentaba a su de por si lastimado ser.

Los fans gritaron por la emoción; comienza a sonar una batería como fondo y le siguen un bajo y una segunda guitarra...

-_Today is just an other day..._

Notas rápidas en un teclado acompañan la fuerte voz del vocalista. Algunos coros aquí y aya...La canción termina con una vocal prolongada.

-._..LI...GHT._

Horo termina la frase con la cabeza baja. Tiene los ojos cerrados, la música lo invade y la adrenalina corre por sus venas. Levanta la cabeza y abre los ojos. Toma el micrófono con la mano derecha y se dirige al publico:

-De parte de todos,(_señaló a la banda con la mano izquierda_) ¡Esta balada va para ustedes!- Dejó el micrófono, se acomodo la guitarra y se hizo el silencio. Unas notas en acústica sonaron en el fondo; Horo hizo dueto con acordes lentos, sencillos y nostálgicos. Se escucha una segunda guitarra y la batería comienza a sonar. Todas las notas son tranquilas y algo melancólicas. Las luces se vuelven tenues, se oye un ligero cambio en la guitarra y Horo comienza a cantar.

Una Noche más en la ciudad,  
de fondo queda el ruido de algún bar  
grumete a la deriva en un tapón de soledad,  
que quema el aire y mas.

Solo de Horo.'Muy bueno', piensa él.

-_AH..!_

Se prolonga el grito.

_Andando en la calle sin rumbo fijo_

_Entraste en mal lugar;_

_Miradas obscuras cargando el ambiente, _

_te cuesta respirar,_

solo dos ojos desde la barra te invitan a soñar  
y siente tu rostro algo parecido a la brisa del mar...

La imagen de ren viene a el de golpe.Cuando lo conocio; cuando supo que estaba enamorado de el, su declaracion, cuando Ren acepto...Su primer beso. Abrio repentinamente los ojos y su expresion se volvio mas seria. Sin dejar de cantar trato de no sentirse mal. Algo lo hacia sentir culpable, pero no sabia que era. O mas bien no queria saber que era. Trataba de concerntrarse en que tenia un compromiso con la banda (y consigo mismo) que tenia que cumplir.

Y ves venir un cuerpo de mujer hacia ti,

Y empieza a brillar la luz de tu corazon,

Mientras unos labios, se apoderan, lentamente de ti

Y una ventana a ninguna parte,

Se ha comenzado a abrir...Oh..

Aparece en escena un chico de cabello largo y rojizo tocando el violin.

Todos aplauden, gritan, lloran.La tonada se detiene en unos cuantos arpejeos (3). Es lo unico que se escucha; guitarra segunda y bajo; entra el violin melodiosa y nostalgicamente. Repentinamente acordes fuertes. Bateria.

El no puede evitar pensar el ren. Se siente mal, pero tiene que terminar el turno de su banda.

La cancion se vuelve rapida de nuevo. Horo esta a punto de llorar.

Y ves venir un cuerpo de mujer hacia ti,

Y empieza a brillar la luz de tu corazon,

Mientras unos labios, se apoderan, lentamente de ti

Y una ventana a ninguna parte,

Se ha comenzado a abrir...Oh..

En el ultimo grito horo se desahoga y se repite la estrofa con algunos coros. Se siente morir. El violin esta terminando los ultimos minutos de la cancion.

-¿Que te pasa?- El chico del bajo tapa su microfono con la mano y le habla en voz baja.

-Nada.- El tiene una mano en la frente y los ojos cerrados en una expresion de pesadez. El otro solo lo mira preocupado pero no dice nada.

La cancion termino y hay un pequeño descanzo de 10 minutos. La banda va a la parte trasera del escenario y la gente comienza a acercarse a los stands (4).

-----------------------------------------------

Las luces del televisor se reflejan en el rostro de un joven delgado con buen cuerpo. Solo trae unos pantalones.

Ren vio el final de la cancion. La letra.'Sera posible?..no..!'. Sus ojos comienzan a humedecerse de nuevo.

-No puedo vivir asi.-masculló.-No me mereces.-Se dice a si mismo volteando la cabeza al techo.Sus lagrimas resbalaron hasta sus hombros desnudos. Sonrio maliciosamente. Se levanto de la cama dirigiendose al armario; revolvio algo entre las pertenencias de horo y las suyas, cuando encontro lo que buscaba, sonrio nuevamente ante el objeto. Quien le hubiera visto hacer ese gesto hubiera contemplado con horror la mirada maniaca que se reflejaba en sus ojos felinos. Esboso una horrible sonrisa.

-------------------------------------------------

Horo trato de animarse pensando que, en cuanto terminara el turno de su banda, regresaria lo mas rapido posible con ren y lo trataria con toda la amabilidad del mundo, y trataba de ingnorar ese "algo" que le remordia la conciencia pensando: "Bien, le dedicare la siguiente cancion a Ren. Lo mas obvio es que este viendo el concierto por la t.v. con esa cara de gatito enfadado que tanto me gusta. Hare que se ponga de buen humor." Sonrio tratando de hacerse sentir mejor y salio a escena nuevamente.

-Esta cancion va para alguien en especial. ¡Espero que te guste, ren!.- dijo sonriente mientras apuntaba a la camara.

Comienza el suave sonido de una flauta y un teclado que imita a un piano. Despues se convierte en el sonido de un clavicordio y entran los demas instumentos.

Cuánto ha de esperar  
para al fin poder hallar  
la otra mitad de mí  
que me acompañe a vivir.  
Nadé tiempo en un mar  
de apariencia, y ahogué el amor.  
No sé puede ocultar  
el perfume de una flor.

De nuevo imágenes de Ren. Su primer beso.

Cuando recién empezaron a salir, Ren era muy frió, pero la calidez de Horo lo ablando rápidamente. Horo sonrió al recordar que, a los ojos de los demás, Ren era casi igual, pero cuando estaban solos era muy apasionado y tierno como un gatito. A su manera.

Cuánto me cuesta sobrevivir,  
cuánto sonreír  
sin poder quitarme el antifaz  
que me disfraza de normal.

Recuerda cuan difícil fue ocultar su amor por Ren para que los demás no se dieran cuenta. El quería decírselo, pero odiaba como los demás lo veían cuando era demasiado cariñoso con el. Cada vez que lo veía sentía unos nervios casi incontrolables, y se había dado cuenta de que Ren se sonrojaba. Pero eso ya había pasado, y con los años superaron las criticas y las miradas despectivas. 'Cosas de niños." Pensó. Pero...

Y volveré a buscarte  
allí hasta donde estés,  
tan sólo quiero amarte  
y poder tener  
alguien en que apoyarme  
alguien en quien volcar  
todo el amor que cercenó el qué dirán ...

El torbellino de sentimientos de Horo es desahogado en un requinteo de su guitarra. La mezcla de sonidos era casi mágica. Interviene un violín.

No más miedo a entregar  
mis labios sin antes mirar,  
no más miedo a acariciar  
nuestros cuerpos y soñar.

Recordó la primera vez que hicieron el amor. En ese momento fue la experiencia mas hermosa y pura que hubiera sentido en toda su vida. Pero lo había olvidado. No; mas bien no lo tenia presente. Tenia tantas preocupaciones...

Y a la mierda con  
el armario y el diván  
y si hay que luchar,  
luchar es educar,  
que en asuntos del corazón  
no hay regla de dos.

Que somos distintos, somos iguales  
no más guetos, alza la voz.

...cuando grito en medio del salon que le gustaba ren y no le interesaba su opinion (la de los demas). Ren se habia quedado estatico y repentinamente se puso rojo. Toda la clase veia susecivamente a uno y a otro; instintivamente, horo salio corriendo y se llevo a ren del brazo. Una vez afuera le dijo lo que sentia, y que si no queria volver a verlo lo entendia perfectamente. Hubo un silencio incomodo, y un momento despues ren lo estaba besando. Que dias aquellos...

Y volveré a buscarte  
allí hasta donde estés...

Un pedazo sin letra y se escucha el clavicordio. Luego violín y batería.

Y cuando llegue el final  
el otoño de nuestro amor  
yo te esperaré. Mientras, vive  
y lucha por tener  
derecho a elegir  
con qué cabeza tu almohada compartir.  
Orgulloso de ser quien eres  
y no como deberías ser.

Todo el tiempo que compartió con el. Los años pasaron tan rápido. Todo ese amor incondicional que Ren le brindo...todo, desde su alma hasta su cuerpo se lo había entregado. Y por alguna razón, un extraño presentimiento, sentía que lo estaba perdiendo.

Cuanto me cuesta sobrevivir  
cuanto sonreír  
sin poder quitarme el antifaz  
que me disfraza de normal.  
Y volveré a buscarte  
Allí hasta donde estés ...

La ultima estrofa se repitió tres veces, y el final, ya sin letra, fue con el sonido del clavicordio, luego la flauta y el piano, como al inicio. Al principio de todo.

----------------------------------------------------

La television seguia encendida en el canal donde pasaban el concierto. Era la unica fuente luminosa del cuarto.

El sonido del clavicordio lleno la habitacion.La puerta que daba al pasillo de la cocina estaba entreabierta y dejaba pasar un grueso haz de luz que golpeaba directamente al suelo e iluminaba una blanca mano, fina y elegante, que descansaba sobre la alfombra. El unico defecto en esa mano de nieve era que estaba salpicada en sangre, y algo que lucia como materia gris.(5)

Pequeños trozos de hueso y carne y algunos mechones violaceos se esparcian por la cama y el suelo. Una escena macabra. Un hermoso joven yaciendo en el piso, envuelto en su propia sangre y con un espantoso agujero en la cabeza.

Sus cabellos lacios, su piel blanca, las sabanas de la cama. Todo salpicado salvajemente. Su sien, que habia sido atravezada por un pedazo de metal, aun conservaba su forma. Su cara era lo unico impecable, y tenia una extraña expresion... Indiferencia. La misma expresion que tenia antes de conocer a horo. La del principio.

En la television, un chico de cabello azulado saludaba hacia la camara, esperando ingenuamente que cierta persona lo estubiese viendo, para hacerle saber que estaba pensando en el.

Sin saber que el nunca supo que le dedico esa cancion.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ok, este es el primero que hago. Bastante largo para ser un "one shot" -.- .

El final se me hizo un poco doom, pero no es el unico.Dejen reviews xD! (TOT)


End file.
